


A kiss

by Dysia



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysia/pseuds/Dysia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a kiss with a stranger, but it can change your whole world</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss

I cursed when books I was holding fell down to the ground. 

I bent down fast and started picking them up from the pavement one by one. I just hoped that they still were in shape they had been when I took them from the library or I would have to pay for that.

I wasn't really in the great mood that day because I had failed one of my exams and my friend gad gotten mad at me because I acted like an ass towards her, even though my failed test wasn't her fault.

Can this day get even worse? I don't think so.

I finally picked up all of them and straightened my sore back. Even though I was only 21 something like that wasn't really unusual to me. I was like a grandpa, it didn't take much to make my muscles hurt, but everything because of the lack of physical activities. I didn't have time for that. I wanted to be a lawyer, so I had to study a lot. I was also working part time so every free time I had between classes and working I was spending on learning. 

I looked around myself, checking if something is still lying on the pavement, and when I was sure that I got everything I started walking again.

“Excuse me!” I heard someone shouting behind me, and even though I was sure that it's not directed to me, I turned around.

To my surprise a young woman with pink hair was looking directly at me, walking fast in my direction.

“I'm so glad you turned around. I though that you may not hear me and I would lost my chance.” she said before stopping right in front of me.

“Do I know you?” I asked trying to find in my memory a girl who's looking at least similar to her, but my mind went blank.

“No, I don't think you do.” she said with a smile. “I'm Gain. I and my friends are making a video about strangers kissing for the first time. You probably heard something about that or watched few videos.”

I shook my head not knowing what she's actually talking about.

“Really? It's all around the internet. But that's okay, you don't have to know it, I will just explain it briefly right now. We're picking two people, complete strangers and if they agree to take a part in this they kiss in front of the camera.”

I blinked few times trying to understand what's going on here. “You want me to kiss a person I don't know and record that?”

“Yeah. This boy over there” she turned around and pointed at the boy few meters ahead of us “wanted it to be you. Do you know each other?”

“I don't think so.”

Even though he was quite away, I could tell that he's handsome. He had slim body and dark hair and pretty nice smile. He was definitely my time but I actually didn't have time to date.

“Are you going to do that?” I heard and turned my attention back towards Gain. 

“What?”

“A kiss.” then her expression changed suddenly “Oh, are you even gay? I'm sorry, I never thought that you may not be into boys. I hope you didn't feel offended.”

“No, I'm actually gay” I said.

“That's great.” she said and immediately started dragging me in the direction where that boy was standing.

I couldn't even protest because I was too busy making sure that any of the books I was holding fell to the ground. I wasn't even sure if I want to stop that from happening. I couldn't clearly remember when was the last time I had kissed someone. Probably at the beginning of the freshman year, so long ago. I didn't even remember how it feels to be kissed by someone.

But on the other hand kissing with a stranger wasn't really my thing. I was rather looking for a steady relationship, or that's what I was looking for before I started my studies. I know, I'm not fun.

“He agreed” Gain said when we got closer.

This guy was even hotter from up close, definitely my type. He sent my a breathtaking smile and I felt that I got weak in the knees.

I got hypnotized by his dark brown eyes as we stood right in front of each other, just few centimeters apart.

Gain took the books from my hands and I willingly let her do that not caring about anything around me, just the boy in front of me.

“Hi, I'm Woohyun.” he said and I shook his hand. His skin wasn't harsh but not also smooth, just how I liked it.

“Hi.” I responded after a moment and he looked like he was waiting for me to say something else, but I didn't know what.

Then he let go of my hand and moved it to my cheek stroking it lightly, before leaning down and covering my lips with his.

He moved his free hand around my waist bringing our bodies closer together and I really had to stop myself from letting out a moan, because I wasn't so close to anyone in a sexual way for too long.

I kissed him back almost immediately bringing my arm around his neck, pressing my body even closer to his. It felt amazing and I didn't really want it to end. His lips fitted perfectly against mine and it only sent sparks of excitement south my body. Our kiss was only getting hotter and hotter with every passing moment as our lips were sliding against each other with more passion.

When he grabbed my ass with his hand I opened my mouth in a muffled groan and he took my lower lip between his lips. He slowly pulled away letting go of my lip and even though I wanted to kiss him again I stopped myself and let my arm fall down my side.

“That was great, guys!” I heard Gain saying somewhere on my right. “It's definitely the best kiss we have so far and I don't really think anyone can beat that.”

I wasn't really listening what she had to say because I was staring bluntly at the boy who I was kissing just few seconds ago. He wasn't hiding that he's staring at me too, with a smirk on his lips. I licked my lips and I could still taste him. 

That's when I realized that I'm already half hard. I felt so embarrassed by that, I felt that I'm getting hot so I turned around and ran towards Gain. She was looking at me oddly when I got near her and I just grabbed books she was holding in her hands, before I ran away from them.

I knew that I acted irrationally, but I couldn't stay there any longer or I would do something really stupid. I didn't feel so exited for so long and it was really scaring me.

***

“I think I fell for him.” I finished my story of what had happened the day before and Sangmi put her hand on my forehead. 

“Yeah, you have got a fever.” she said and when I looked at her annoyed with her answer she sighed and said. “Look, you have only seen him for what? Five minutes? How you can say that you're in love with him?”

“We also kissed” I corrected her and she rolled her eyes. “Look, I don't know how is that possible, but I never felt like that before. It's also new to me and it's scaring me, but that's how I feel.”

“But... don't you think that it's just lust? That you want to only have sex with him?” she asked carefully.

“You know I'm not like that.” I protested crossing my hands on my chest. Such comments were really making me mad.

“I know that's why I'm asking. I know that you're not really into hook ups with people just to sleep with them, and I know that you're looking for true feelings and love, but that's why I'm asking. I don't want you to get hurt.”

“You know I won't. I just would love to meet him again, drink coffee with him, talk to him, kiss him...”

“And then you two would end in bed. I'm telling you, it's only lust, nothing more. I know what I'm talking about. It has happened to me few times. Sunggyu, you're my best friend and I don't want you to get hurt and I'm sure it would hurt you.”

“You don't understand it.”

“I do! I'm telling you he's not good for you for sure.”

“You are saying like lust is something bad. And I think that it's necessary, so the relationship could work.”

“Okay, it's necessary” she admitted nodding her head, but she still didn't look convinced” but it should appear maybe a bit later. You should know that person first, like him for who he is and then you could feel like that. It's normal that way.”

This time I rolled my eyes. She's point of view is so old fashioned. “I'm pretty sure we could make something bigger from it. I just feel that we are a perfect match. But I was so stupid and just ran away. I'm so mad about it.”

“If you're meant to be, I'm sure you're going to meet sometime.”

“Or maybe my fate wants me to be unhappy all my life.” I said. I never had had luck or anything like that. All of my boyfriends have been just big assholes. They have been pretty nice and lovely at the beginning of the relationship but after some time they just wanted sex and nothing more. I was sure that with Woohyun it could be different. “I don't know anything about him, just his name and I'm sure there's a lot of Woohyun's in Seoul. That really sucks. The possibility of meeting him again is really low”

“C'mon, stop thinking about him at least for a moment. I thought you have a test to retake in a week. You should better study.”

“Thanks, you're such a best friend. I think I should find myself a new one.” I said, and in response she hit me with a pillow

***

I was reading notes I made during my last lecture when I heard someone call my name. 

I turned around and saw one of my mates going towards me.

“Hi, what's up?” I asked when he got closer.

“”Nothing new. But there's a boy who's looking for you. He's waiting in front of the building.”

“A boy?” I asked confused, because I didn't remember making an appointment with anyone. I wasn't really popular too, so some stranger asking to meet me was very weird.

“Yeah, he asked me if I know you and when I said yes he told me to tell you that he's waiting outside.”

“Did he tell you his name?” I asked putting my notebook back inside my backpack.

“No, that's everything I know.”

“Okay, thanks for telling me.” I said going towards the doorway.

When I was getting closer to the exit I was feeling more and more anxious but also exited about that. Is that even possible that a boy I was dreaming about for more than two weeks now, who can kiss like anyone before, who's one of the most handsome people I have ever seen, came here looking for me?

Probably not but I still had that hope and when I was walking through the doorway my heart was beating so fast and so loudly that people walking past me could probably hear that.

And there he was. As handsome as the first time I saw him.

I had to pinch myself, or I wouldn't believe that it's really happening. But he was still standing there, and his smile grew even bigger when he saw what I'm doing. 

He slowly took few steps towards me but then he stopped again, like he was waiting for my move.

For a moment I thought that I don't remember how to walk, but I somehow I managed to take few steps closer towards him. Then he took few more and we were standing right in front of each other, only few centimeters separating our bodies. That distance disappeared very fast though, as he put his hand on the back of my neck bringing my face closer and then kissed me.

This kiss was rather sweet than hot and definitely too quick, but it still made the pleasurable feeling ran through my body.

“Are you free now?” he asked, looking me right in the eyes.

I could only shake my head because I wasn't sure if I could say anything normal right now, and telling him how perfect he's didn't count.

“Okay. So I will wait for you until you finish your classes. I hope we can grab a coffee or something today.”

“That sounds great.” I said and he captured my lips again.

“I've been waiting for that since the day I met you.” he said slowly letting my body ago and grabbing my hand instead.

“Yeah, me too. But how did you find me?”

“I have my sources. But I think we're going to have plenty of time to talk about it later today, aren't we?”

Yeah, and hopefully bright future together. I was sure that he's the one.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to add my old stories here. I hope you enjoyed that short but sweet story.


End file.
